La importancia del vestido de novia
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Sus amigos le dijeron que se impactaría cuando viera a su novia usando ese vestido blanco, tal y como les sucedió a ellos, pero él no lo creyó hasta que le tocó vivirlo en persona. 'One-shot' cortito y romántico con mi OTP Suprema [Genzo x Lily].


**La importancia del vestido de novia.**

Muchas personas le dijeron que cuando viese a su futura esposa vestida de novia, sentiría un impacto emocional tan grande que le darían ganas de llorar. Él, por supuesto, no lo creyó. No era su estilo.

El vestido de novia era cosa propia de mujeres, había que decirlo. A él ni siquiera le interesaba la moda masculina, mucho menos la femenina, pero no era tan idiota como para no saber que el vestido es una de las partes más importantes de una boda, al menos para la novia. Su prometida, por cierto, tendría dos porque aparte de la boda al estilo occidental, que sería la oficial, habría también una pequeña ceremonia tradicional japonesa para cumplirle el capricho a un familiar del novio, por lo que ella tuvo que conseguir además un vestido blanco típico de las bodas sintoístas. Genzo sonrió, pues Lily parecía más emocionada que él por usar este tipo de ropas, quizás porque para ella se trataba de una novedad.

Wakabayashi no tenía muchos amigos que se hubiesen casado primero que él, pero casi todos le confirmaron que experimentaron una emoción muy grande cuando vieron a sus novias usando el famoso vestido blanco. Ninguno sabía bien a qué atribuírselo, pero casi todos coincidieron en que era verdad.

– Quizás –dijo su entrañable amigo Hermann Kaltz–, es porque hasta ese preciso momento te das cuenta cabal de que te vas a casar. Antes de eso no lo aceptas como un hecho consumado.

– Tal vez se debe a que con el vestido de novia, ella se ve como la mujer más hermosa del planeta para ti –comentó Leonardo Del Valle, su futuro cuñado–. Me pasó con Marie y esperaría que te sucediera lo mismo con mi hermana.

– Es porque sabes que ella por fin unirá su vida a la tuya, el vestido de novia es uno de los símbolos más notorios de unión en una boda y la prueba irrefutable de que vas a dar un paso muy grande en tu vida –fue la respuesta poética de Gino Hernández–. Sea lo que fuere, es un impacto que no vas a poder evitar tener, estés preparado para ello o no.

– Eso le pasa a todos los que tienen sangre en las venas –sentenció Shunko Sho–. Y si tú tienes sangre en las venas te pasará, sí o sí.

De una manera o de otra, cada uno de sus amigos había expresado la misma opinión, a su muy diferente estilo; al portero le habría gustado preguntárselo también a Schneider, pero éste aún no llegaba a ese nivel con Elieth, aunque Genzo casi estaba seguro de que el Káiser le habría contado alguna experiencia similar de haber podido hacerlo. De hecho, el único que no pareció sentirse muy impresionado por ver a su futura esposa en traje de novia fue Tsubasa Ozhora, aunque Wakabayashi no se sentía muy sorprendido por esto. De hecho, era esta actitud tan indiferente de Tsubasa por su ceremonia en sí lo que Genzo usaba como justificación para asegurar que a él no le impactaría ver a su prometida usando el blanco vestido de novia. Wakabayashi todavía era mucho menos impresionable que Tsubasa así que estaba seguro de que sería inmune a dicho efecto.

Pero se equivocó. Perdió de la manera más sublime y con tan pocas probabilidades de defensa que no pudo menos que sonreír ante su propia debilidad. No le dieron ganas de llorar, por supuesto, pero sí experimentó una emoción tan grande por ver a Lily caminar hacia él, llevando un refulgente vestido blanco, que sintió que cada fibra de su ser latía al unísono de su amor por ella. Y Genzo se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos tenían razón, cada frase que cada uno le dio para justificar esa experiencia era totalmente cierta.

_"Es la emoción de saber que has dejado de estar incompleto…", _le dijo su voz interior_._

Genzo sonrió al tomar la mano de Lily antes de girarse hacia el juez de paz que los casaría, teniendo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad para no temblar. ¡Qué mal se habría visto de haberlo hecho, él, que siempre actuaba como si estuviese forjado en el más duro acero! Pero ella le apretó la mano y con eso Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nerviosa como él, como si le estuviera diciendo "yo también me siento igual", así que le sonrió y se entregó por completo a su destino.

Era curioso cómo, gracias al alboroto, Genzo no pudo hablar con Lily hasta que tuvieron su primer baile como marido y mujer. Mientras los dos danzaban por la pista bajo la mirada de los presentes (con cierta torpeza por parte del novio, había que decirlo), él aprovechó para decirle lo que llevaba guardado en su corazón desde que la vio caminar hacia el altar, siendo llevada del brazo por su padre.

– Me gusta tu vestido de novia, Yuri –confesó Genzo, en un susurro–. Te ves muy bien con él.

– ¿De verdad? –El rostro de Lily se iluminó al escucharlo–. Pensé que no te interesaban mucho estas cosas.

– Me interesa todo lo que se relacione a ti –replicó Genzo, mirándola con ternura–. Y más aquello que te hace lucir tan radiante.

– Lo que acabas de decir hace que todo haya valido la pena, Gen. ¡Entrar en este vestido fue toda una odisea! –rio Lily, feliz–. Tuvieron que ayudarme Elieth, Bárbara, Marie, Erika y Nela a ponérmelo.

– ¿Eso significa que será una odisea el quitártelo? –preguntó Genzo, con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Y más considerando que tendré que encargarme de eso yo solo.

– Probablemente sí –admitió ella, ruborizándose.

– Está bien. –Él la tomó por la cintura y la hizo girar–. Ya sabes que me gustan los retos.

Ambos continuaron deslizándose por la pista, iluminados por el suave fulgor del blanco vestido de la novia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

\- Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa _pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

\- Los OCs pertenecen a Lily de Wakabayashi y a Elieth Schneider.

\- Pequeño _one-shot_ hecho para satisfacer mis necesidades de Genzo y Lily; la inspiración llegó gracias a varios de los escritos que hizo SetsukaChoi para el _fandom_ de _Saint Tail_.

\- En su historia oficial, Genzo y Lily se casan ante un juez de paz en un jardín y la boda tradicional japonesa es algo más parecido a una sesión de fotos que a una ceremonia en sí, aunque es verdad que ambos tienen los dos tipos de traje de novios, el "occidental" y el japonés, incluso los he dibujado en las dos versiones.


End file.
